


Puppy Love

by AKB613



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKB613/pseuds/AKB613





	1. Something On The Road

It was raining, and very foggy. It was only seven o'clock and almost dark out because of the cloud covering.

Castiel was driving back to his motel room. He was almost there when he saw something up a ways on the side of the road. As he got closer he noticed it was grey and brown, it was moving. He slowed down, and saw it was a dog.

"He's rather small. Maybe he's sick. I should call Sam. He likes dogs." Castiel thought to himself.

He stopped, got out of the car, and approached the small dog. It backed off immediately, frightened. Cas knelt down on the wet ground, and held his open hand out. The dog was very dirty. "It's okay." Cas said softly to the small dog. It sniffed, and slowly inched it's way to Cas. Once it got so close, Cas held out his other hand and the puppy say near them. It was shaking. Cas stood slowly, and picked the small dog up. It looked scared.

At this point they were both soaking wet. Cas walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat, putting the dog in his lap. He stopped in a store, and quickly grabbed some canned dog food, and a set of plastic bowls. As he got back into the car, the dog crawled towards him and climbed onto his lap.

"You're very small, you must be a baby." Cas said sweetly to the dog.

He proceeded to drive back to his motel. "I don't think they allow animals in my room." Cas said softly. She looked up at him with sad eyes. Her eyes were dark.

She was grey, and what was once white was brown. "You need a bath." Cas smiled. "Would you like to take a bath?" Cas said in a friendly voice. The puppy sat in his lap, wagging her tail. He pulled into the motel parking lot, and parked. He got the bag, and picked up the small dog and hid her in his trench coat. She squirmed a lot, her tail still wagging. Cas got to his room, and shut the door. He set the dog down on the floor, where she proceeded to smell everything and leave a trail of little, muddy paw prints all over the floor.

That was when he decided to put her in the bath immediately.


	2. Soaking Wet and Still Cute

Castiel could never have imagined how difficult it would be to bathe a puppy.

He filled the tub about a quarter of the way up. He found an almost empty bottle of animal shampoo under the sink. He took off his trench coat and suit jacket. "I guess animals are allowed in here" Cas said to the puppy, as he was reading the label. Her tail started wagging.

As he placed her placed her gently in the tub, her paws started moving as if she was about to swim, and she abruptly stopped wagging her tail.

"Now let's get you all clean, and than we'll call Sam." Her ail started wagging again, which made water splash all over Cas. He laughed, and poured a small amount of shampoo in his hand. He started lathering it on her, and she was very squeamish. She'd walk around the tub, and than see bubbles, and jump, splashing and making waves in the water.

Cas turned on the shower head, and started rinsing the shampoo out of her fur. She shook her head slightly, and suddenly started shaking, sending bubbles and water all over the floor, walls, and all over Cas. Cas just looked around. "Really?" He thought. He finished rinsing her off, and took the softest towel he could find to dry her.

He placed the towel on the floor, took her out, and placed her on the towel. She shook off again. At this point Cas was once again soaking wet, and the puppy was just staring up at him.

He took the towel and started patting her down. She shook off once more, and than decided to clean her paws. Cas smiled down at her.

He opened the bathroom door. She waddled out and smelt around some more. She went to the door and scratched.

"Oh. Do you need to urinate?" Cas asked the puppy. She let out a small bark. And Cas took her out to a small patch of grass at the end of the parking lot. She did her business and Cas brought her back inside.

"Alright, now let's call Sam."


	3. Small Secrets

Cas sat on the double bed, and dialled Sam's number. She quickly waddled over and tried to jump up on his lap. Front paws up on Cas' shins. He smiled, picked her up with one hand, and gently put her on the bed. The phone still ringing.  
She let off another small bark, and started rolling around on the bed, wrinkling the blankets.  
"Hey, this is Sam, leave me a message and I'll get back to you." Cas signed and left a quick voicemail. "Sam, it's Cas. Call me as soon as you get this."  
He hung up, and looked to this small ball of fluff, who was still rolling around on the bed.  
Castiel slowly stood up, and went to the plastic bag on the dresser.  
He took out the can of food, and the plastic bowls. He thought about how he was going to open the can. There was a can opener on the pocket knife Dean had given him. He went to his Duffle and looked for it.   
"Found it!" He said out loud. The puppy was wagging her tail and sitting, leaning as far as she could over the edge of the bed.  
Cas glanced over and saw her leaning over the edge of the bed.  
He put the pocket knife on the dresser, next to the can of food, and walked to her, picking her up and putting her on the floor.   
She waddled behind Cas, following him all over the room.   
While he tried to open the can, she sniffed his shoes, and then proceeded to sit on his feet. She looked up at the can, and made a low, playful growl.  
Cas scooped a quarter of the can into a bowl, and filled another with water.  
She quickly waddled over and started eating. Cas' phone rang.   
He answered the phone. "Hello, Sam?"  
"Uh yeah, what's up, Cas?" Sam sounded happy. Good.  
Meanwhile the puppy licked the bowl clean. Cas wondered how long she had been outside.  
"It seems I've, uh-found something... I'm about an hour away. Could you come here?" He thought. For a second. Dean doesn't like dogs. "Uh- Without Dean..." He said after a brief moment.  
Sam was surprised that Cas didn't want Dean around. They'd been getting really close lately.  
"Yeah. Sure. I'm on the way."


	4. Pretty Puppy

 There was a knock on the door, Cas turned and half rolled off the bed. The puppy started running around on the bed and whining.

Cas opened the door to see a wet Sam. "Hey Cas." He slid past Cas, took his soaking wet jacket off, and put it on the back of the chair. "what's-" he was cut off by the dog barking for attention. 

"Uh- should I ask?" Sam said, bending down to pick up the small dog.

"I found her on the road." Cas walked around Sam to the half kitchen In his room. "She was wet and scared."

Sam smiled. "you're very pretty! Who's a pretty girl?!" Sam was talking to the puppy and she was jumping and rolling around while Sam played with her. "What's her name?"

"uh-" Cas thought for a minute. "She doesn't have a name.."

"How about 'Miracle'?"

Cas smiled. "Miracle... I like it."

"Soo... Just asking, Why didn't you want Dean here?" Sam asked after a few minutes of playing with Miracle.

"I didn't think Dean liked dogs." 

"Are you kidding? After that whole thing where he could talk to animals, he loves dogs. that potion really turned him around.. Well he  hates pigeons now, but I mean- Whatever."

"What thing? Dean could talk to animals?" Cas squinted at Sam, confused.

"Oh yeah. well, uh, a long while back, we had a weird case,  and Dean got this spell from Kevin. It made him able to understand animals. We had a dog that was at a couple of the crimescenes, and they bonded or whatever. But long story short, yeah Dean likes dogs."

"Do you think he would mind if I brought her to the Bunker?"

"I don't think he'd mind, but it'd  probably be best to ask him."

"okay. I'll call him..."


End file.
